1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle body front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been suggested a vehicle body front structure in which a load transmitting member is provided at the side portion of each front side member (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-166743 (JP 2012-166743 A)). When a frontal collision (small-overlap collision) has occurred to the outer side of any one of the front side members in the vehicle width direction, a corresponding one of the load transmitting members transmits the collision load to a corresponding one of front wheels.
Incidentally, when a frontal collision (small-overlap collision) has occurred to the outer side of any one of the front side members in the vehicle width direction, it is desired to efficiently generate lateral force (force that acts toward the other side of the collision side in the vehicle width direction) in the vehicle in order to suppress a deformation of the vehicle.